Icheb
Icheb is a young Brunali male who was assimilated by the Borg as a child. He and five others were prematurely released from their malfunctioning Borg maturation chambers after a virus had killed all the adult drones on their cube. In 2376 he and four of the other Borg children were eventually rescued and taken in by the crew of the USS Voyager. Early life Icheb was genetically altered by his parents before birth to act as a weapon against the Borg, producing a virus specifically designed to attack the Borg. Icheb was only created just to serve as a weapon. To implement the virus his parents allowed Icheb to be assimilated in infancy. He remained in a maturation chamber for several years as the virus spread and eventually nearly destroyed the cube he was on. Icheb was rescued by the crew of Voyager along with 4 other juvenile drones. After the Borg Life on Voyager Seven of Nine took a great interest in Icheb and the other children after their rescue and helped them to regain their individuality. Icheb often displayed a great innate intelligence and innovative personality. The virus that had killed all the adult drones on his cube was later determined to have originated from Icheb. His parents had genetically engineered Icheb to produce this virus, which was specifically created to target the Borg. To put their plan of using Icheb to combat the Borg in motion, his parents intentionally had Icheb assimilated in infancy. Unaware of this the Voyager crew searched for the parents or species of the Borg children. In Ichebs case they were successful and they attempted to reunite Icheb with his parents. Though initially appearing very successful, Seven was very suspicious of Ichebs parents. She discovered that Ichebs parents merely wished to use Icheb once more to strike a blow to the Collective. She informed Captain Kathryn Janeway of her discovery and she and the Voyager crew saved Icheb from being assimilated once more. ( ) After being saved from his parents Seven continued to guide and help care for Icheb and the other children. Icheb soon developed a close friendship with commander Chakotay. Seven herself took great personal interest in caring for the Borg baby. After losing the baby to its real family and subsequently nearly dying in a crash, Seven took great comfort in the fact that Icheb now had Chakotay to care for him should she not survive. It did pain her to know that the children did not truly need her to be their permanent guardian. ( ) Icheb developed a special device to scan for the unique Borg signature of Sevens implants when she and the captain had disappeared, though it eventually failed to locate Seven or the captain. ( ) Chakotay took Icheb with him on his spiritual journey during his requested leave of absence. Icheb learned to canoe,, camp and fish from Chakotay during this trip. In Chakotay Icheb found a man to replace the real parents who had so carelessly used him as a weapon. Icheb enjoyed listening to Chakotay tell stories of his childhood. Icheb captured his first fish on this trip and was very excited about it, though he did not understand why. Chakotay explained to him that capturing his own food gave a person a sense of control over their own fate. Chakotay did tell Icheb to remember his place in the foodchain and not to abuse it. Chakotay later thought Iched how to contact his spirit guide. Chakotay considered Icheb to truly be his son in spirit and hoped to pass on the knowledge of his people to the boy. ( ) Icheb intended to join Starfleet Academy at some point after the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, for this reason Chakotay intended to turn down the command of the USS Yeager and hoped to apply for a teaching position at the Academy. Chakotay did this to be able to live on Earth with the boy, feeling the need to put down roots for him and Icheb. ( ) Life on Earth Icheb was at this point officially adopted by Chakotay as his son. The two of them went to live in Arizona on the ranch owned by Juan, the cousin of Chakotay. ( ) In 2378 Icheb and Chakotay attended the house warming barbecue thrown by B'Elanna Torres and Ro Laren for their new home on Mars. Seven spend some time with Icheb and the twin boys Azan and Rebi. She and the twins listened to Icheb tell a story of his latest adventure on Earth. Icheb had learned to ride horses and told the story of Spooky, described by Icheb as a quadruplet that was a "painted pony" which was going to serve as his "cattle horse". Azan and Rebi were somewhat envious of Icheb because of his adventures. ( ) Later that year Icheb attended the surprise birthday party for Seven thrown by captain Janeway at her and Sevens house in San Fransisco. Both he and Chakotay possibly stayed over later to have dinner with the couple. ( ) Icheb later thought Seven to ride horses herself. He set Seven up with Snoopy the calmest riding horse they had on the ranch in Arizona and unlikely to shy. He encouraged Seven to try, explaining that he himself had had certain misgivings during his first ride but had found it a rewarding and enlightening experience. He warned Seven to squeeze more lightly with her knees as she rode the horse, just enough to remain in the saddle. This was mostly because Seven had initially pressed so hard it nearly caused the knees of the horse to buckle. Icheb then began leading Seven on the horse around the coral to help her learn the process. ( ) When Seven visited Icheb and Chakotay at their ranch in late 2379 she discussed Ichebs future with him and Chakotay. Icheb was starting his first semester at Starfleet academy next fall. Chakotay stated it was the reason he had turned down the position of First officer on the USS Millenium to stay near Icheb. Eager to remain near Seven and also be on the new Frontier class ship Icheb responded that he could be taught on Millenium but Chakotay stated that Icheb might decide Starfleet was not for him. In which case he would then be stuck on Millennium with no other avenues to explore. Seven suggested that he should consider joining the Daystrom Institute should he not like Starfleet, stating he was clearly intelligent enough to attend. Icheb was a bit angry when his eager suggestion of joining Millennium was so quickly stymied, something that amused both Seven and Chakotay. ( ) Upon entering the academy Icheb and Chakotay were going to move into Janeway and Sevens residence on R. Garret Avenue. The couple offered the house to them, since they would soon be leaving on the Millennium for a year long mission and would not be using it. It offered them a house close by the academy which was easier for both Chakotay and Icheb. ( ) Starfleet Academy In 2379 Icheb entered the Starfleet acadmy in San Fransisco. Both he and Chakotay were still living at R. Garret Avenue near the end of that same year. ( ) In 2380 Icheb transferred to Vulcan for his final year in the academy. His adoptive father Chakotay took command of the newly commissioned USS Ahwwahnee at this time. ( ) Category:Borg drones Category:Scientists Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet personnel